Cuphead Meets the Tuba
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Just a regular old day for Cuphead... or is it? Not when he meets this spicy Tuba!


Funhouse Frazzle, it was Cuphead's favourite level, he always enjoyed the antigravity gimmick that the level offered to him. But when he reached that certain point, his life would change... forever!

He found himself changing gravity on conveyor belts while killing small jacks when he appeared. A giant green tuba with a face. Cuphead was stunned by his excellence, so much so that the tuba got off a massive attack on Cuphead.

BWAAAAAAAAAH!

Cuphead fell flat on the floor, unsure what to make of his situation. It hurt him, emotionally, but he... enjoyed it. The tuba was confused, why hadn't he got up? He leaned forward to inspect the fallen cup-human hybrid.

" _Did I kill him?_ " he thought to himself, he approached Cuphead carefully as to not get blasted in his face.

Cuphead opened his eyes, looking the godly green tuba in the face. He fell into a submissive pose.

"Oh, yes! BWAAAAHHH me harder daddy!" said Cuphead, taking the tuba by surprise.

"What the?" said the tuba aloud, he gave Cuphead a confused look before charging up another attack.

BWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The second attack was even harder. Cuphead was damaged but he enjoyed it. Cuphead could not describe the sensation that he felt when he was hit with that euphoric blast of sound. He felt bad for taking advantage of the poor tuba, and decided to greet him instead.

"apologies, my name is Cuphead, and you?" said Cuphead in a friendly fashion, the tuba was confused. weren't they supposed to be enemies? The tuba decided to play it cool.

"Oh, uhhh yeah, my name is Tuba." said Tuba akwardly. He was shy towards this new cup companion of his.

"What a great name, I think it suits you!" said Cuphead, Tuba blushed.

"Hehe, Cuphead is a good name too." said Tuba, trying to hide his face.

"What do you do around here? It must be a lot of fun." said Cuphead

"Oh, I just sit here and play my own body as an instrument, it's quite boring actually." said Tuba, thinking about his life choices.

"Hehe, sometimes I drink the liquids in this cup on my head with my own straw." said Cuphead, they both laughed.

"That's funny. Hey speaking of drinks, do you want to grab some drinks?" said Tuba. Cuphead was taken aback, was Tuba... asking him out? Not that Cuphead minded or anything.

"Yeah, of course! I know the perfect place." said Cuphead before hastily running off, Tuba tried hard to keep up with him.

Later, at King Dice's casino, Cuphead and Tuba were sharing a drink. Cuphead was looking sad, this place reminded him of the pickle he had gotten himself into. Tuba noticed and worried about his new cup friend.

"What's got you down, bud?" asked Tuba.

"I'm just sad because I made some stupid deal with the devil. Now I've got to get all these people's contracts and... ugh it's complicated." said Cuphead.

"Hey, that doesn't seem so bad, travelling the world and all. Look at the bright side!" said Tuba, trying to cheer Cuphead up.

"I dunno, I just wonder when this whole thing is going to end! travelling all around isn't as fun as it sounds." said Cuphead depressively.

"It's sure as heck more fun than sitting in that funhouse, blowing yourself all day. That's all I've ever done, I would pay anything to go out and see the world. Even if the Devil made a deal with me!" said Tuba

Just then, the Devil appeared, eager to make himself a deal. He approached the green tuba with a sly look on his face.

"Hello there, did you say a deal?" said the Devil, Tuba turned around with an angry look on his face.

"Do you mind?" said Tuba angrily, before giving him a vicious beating.

BWAAAAAHH!

The Devil was blown away, he was knocked through a wall.

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to do all this Devil business and what not. If only there was a way to deal with him for good." spoke Cuphead

"Yeah that's really too bad" said Tuba, suddenly his watch beeped.

"Shoot! Look at the time, I must be back to the Funhouse!" said Tuba

"I'll walk you back" said Cuphead

As they arrived back in the Funhouse, they now said their goodbyes. It was painful for both of them, especially Tuba, who was so lonely.

"Hey Tuba..." Cuphead started, he wanted to say something.

"Yeah?" said Tuba

Cuphead paused for a second. He wanted to express his feelings now, but decided to wait, the moment wasn't right.

"Uhhh, nothing I guess. See ya." said Cuphead as he walked away, leaving Tuba with a feeling of disappointment.

Tuba longed to see Cuphead again, and hoped he would visit him after his long journey. Tuba wished, but in his heart he knew it wouldn't be...

 **THE END.**


End file.
